Forced Together
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: A car accident leaves Mitch with a sudden burning hatred towards Jerome. When a camping trip goes wrong, Jerome is separated from the group, leaving it up to Mitch to find him. Rated T for cussing and possible Merome shipping.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I'm not really sure where this is headed in the means of a ship fic. Maybe a quick break from writing those will be good for me, but maybe there might be some T-rated Merome close to the end.

Anyways, enjoy.

Begin:

Mitch P.O.V:

It all happened so suddenly. Jerome and I were driving along the highway when the semi came plowing into our car.

I was dazed. Everything seemed distant, my vision and hearing foggy, my ears ringing as my mind processed the terrible feelings of pain. Jerome's pleas and cries for help seemed to get further and further away as I slipped into unconsciousness. Then everything went black.

-Later-

I awoke, but I couldn't open my eyes. My limbs refused any commands I gave, yet I could hear everything around me. I stood in complete numbness, deprived of hearing, sight, and movement.

I heard the steady beat of the heart monitor beside me, and smelled the sterile hospital. But everything else around me was a complete mystery. I didn't know if anyone was around me. I wanted to call out, but my voice was lost along with me in the dark, lonely room.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Not one, but two people were here, as far as I could tell.

"He's in a coma. We were lucky that we could save him at all." A male's voice, presumably the doctor.

"Is there any hope for him waking up?" All at once, I was brought back to life. I felt myself return to my body, waking up. The monitor beeped faster.

"I need assistance!" called the doctor.

As I opened my eyes, I saw someone. That someone was the single person that I detested with every fiber of my being.

Jerome.

Jerome P.O.V:

Relief flooded me as I saw Mitch's eyes open. But fear came directly after as I saw his eyes, burning with hatred. I screeched in pain as he reached up and dug his nails into the back of my neck.

"Mitch! Stop!" I begged, slowly sinking to the ground in shock and pain.

"What are you doing here!?" He shouted at me. The doctor rushed in with a few nurses and restrained Mitch, while one nurse injected something into the tube connected to his arm. All at once, Mitch calmed down as the fluid entered his bloodstream.

"Get him out of here." Mitch whispered to the doctor, pointing at me limply. I got up weakly, and stumbled out of the room, tears spilling as I ran.

-1 week later-

Mitch P.O.V:

When I was admitted out of the hospital, Adam suggested a group camping trip to celebrate. I agreed, and we set the date for tomorrow. It was a long weekend, too. I hurried home to start packing.

-the next day-

I met Adam at his house, ready to go. I had no idea who was coming until I got there. I was greeted by Adam, Ty, Jason, Preston, Quentin, Dakota and... Jerome. He shied away from me, standing far away from me and never making eye contact.

We drove for hours, heading far into the mountains. Camping trips for us didn't means spending the night in an R.V at a campground. We loved to survive, and that's what we did. We brought minimal supplies, which included a tent, a limited supply of food and water (definitely not enough for the entire trip), medical supplies, and a sleeping bag and pillow.

When we found a clear spot to stay, I pitched a tent quickly and easily.

"Alright, now time to assign pairs to tents." Adam declared.

"Ty and Jason, tent 1. Quentin and Preston, tent 2. Dakota and I will have tent 3, and Mitch and Jerome will have tent 4." He pointed out each tent. I stomped to my tent angrily. Surely Adam knew how much I hated Jerome. I sat down on my sleeping bag, sorting my supplies. I'd need to go hunting and gather enough food for at least a day. I heard Jerome come into the tent, but I didn't look up.

"Mitch, why do you hate me so much?" Jerome asked suddenly, sitting on my sleeping bag.

"Get off my sleeping bag, and back to your side of the tent." My words were cold as I pointed sharply to his spot. He moved away from me, but asked again.

"Why do you hate me though?" He asked.

I stopped short. Why did I hate Jerome? I don't remember when or why I started hating him. But I was sure it was a good reason.

"I just do." I replied shortly. I Got up and headed out of the tent to join the others by the fire. They were discussing a hike tomorrow.

"Might want to bring a weapon. You never know where a mob could be." Ty warned. Everyone nodded. We sat by the fire and talked and laughed, but Jerome never joined us.

'Good.' I thought sourly.

-the next morning-

We all got up early and ate quickly. I grabbed my bow and arrows, and pushed a dagger into it's holder on my belt. We headed out, with me in the front and Jerome in the back. We hiked for some time until I looked up and noticed the black clouds, thundering ominously.

"Shit, looks like a storm." Muttered Jason. Just then, I bolt of sizzling energy struck the ground before them. Everyone screamed and jumped back. After a moment, everyone calmed down. Then Preston spoke.

"Has anyone seen Jerome?"

A/N: Where did Jerome go? Find out in the next chapter of Forced Together!

I'd really appreciate some reviews :) maybe even some ideas.

Thanks!

ShipFicsR... Not us this story? o.O


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch P.O.V:

Panic shot through the group as everyone began to look and call for Jerome in the area. All except for Mitch. He was glad that bacca was gone.

"Mitch, you have to go look for him!" Adam pleaded.

"Why me?" I asked. I didn't want him back.

"Because you know him best, and you're the best tracker of all of us!" he told me.

'No, I don't know him.' I thought. 'But I do know Adam, and I should do this for him.' I nodded.

"Fine, I'll look for him." I muttered disdainfully.

I took off at a run, holding my bow and arrows just in case. I looked at the shallow footprints in the ground, heading in the direction Jerome had run.

I kept going for some time until I found a stream. There were no footprints anywhere except for the one's I had already followed.

'Either he went through the stream, or..' I looked up. Aha! There were large gaps in the tree leaves, and I was sure that they we're made by Jerome.

'That bacca will be the death of me..' I thought as I scaled the tree. I was fine with parkour, but Jerome had chosen a high path in the trees that would definitely induce some fall damage.

I leapt through the trees easily, climbing even higher. I looked down. From my heights, I could just barely make out footprints on the other side of the river. He must have dove into the water. I jumped to the last tree before the riverbed. My heart fell as before I knew I was falling. The snap of the branch made me feel sick as I began my descent to the Earth below. I was too far away from the river to land safely in the water. I screamed as the ground drew near. I closed my eyes as I prepared to hit the ground. I waited. Seconds passed. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar pair of furry hands around my waist.

"Jerome?" I looked up to his face. His expression was a mixture of worry, relief and happiness. Then it was anger.

"What were you thinking!?" He shouted at me, placing me down on the ground. "That was stupid and dangerous!" He scolded angrily.

"It wasn't my fault that Adam told me to go after you! You think I had a choice? I wanted to just leave you out here to rot, but no. He just told me to go for you." I exclaimed furiously.

"R-rot?" He stammered, tears forming in his eyes.

"And if that's not enough, knowing you is! I can't believe we were ever friends. I can't believe I let myself befriend a fucking animal like you!" I saw red at that point. Jerome was sobbing now.

"You know what Jerome? I hate you. I. Fucking. Hate. You." I growled coldly. Jerome dropped to his knees, bawling. I started to walk away, but I knew that Adam wouldn't forgive me if I didn't find Jerome. I turned back.

"Get up, dumbass. We have to get moving." I frowned at the crying bacca.

"I thought you hated me." He choked.

"I do. But I still have to bring you back, don't I?" He got up, and began to walk behind me, keeping his distance.

A/N: that's all for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome P.O.V:

The rain splattered down as the thunder roared. Thousands of little razors against me. It stung my eyes.

"Let's just go sleep in that cave." Mitch pointed towards a shallow cave.

Once Mitch had fallen asleep, I decided now I could really talk to him. He was a sleep-talker. I remember that night when he was sleeping at my house, and he was asleep. I was wondering something aloud when Mitch answered. I was sure that he was asleep.

"Mitch?" I whispered.

"Jerome?" He asked. "Jerome, it's cold here." He mumbled.

"You mean the cave?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm cold too."

"No. Where I am, you aren't. I'm alone. It's cold, dark too." He whimpered.

"Where are you?" I asked softly.

"I'm inside my mind, I think. Jerome, you have to listen to me. Who I am right now, it isn't me. When he talks, I see red light. I didn't mean to make you cry." He sounded broken.

"It's ok, Mitch." I understood.

"I need you to remind me.. him of who I am." He pleaded.

"How?" Was it possible?

"Do things that made me laugh. Do things that made me smile." He began to sound distant.

"Jerome.. he's waking up. Be careful. Stay safe." His voice faded. "I will.." I murmured.

"Jerome, will you shut your mouth? I'm trying to sleep!" Mitch yelled sleepily.

"Sorry, biggums." I looked in his eyes. Recognition filled them. Then it was gone as hatred pushed it aside.

He went back to sleep.

"Jerome. I saw a white light instead of a red one for a second! Keep going!" Urged Mitch.

I thought for a minute, then pulled out my phone. There was no cell reception, but that's not what I was looking for. I opened the pictures folder, and looked through them. Perfect. There were tons of pictures of Mitch and I before the accident. I left my phone out open to a simple picture of us and stepped outside, hidden in a tree to watch.

I was up the for hours until he finally woke up. He looked around dazed, then saw my phone. I watched as he scrolled through the pictures. After a moment, I heard him start crying. I walked in quietly and sat beside him. I put an arm around his shoulder, and he looked up at me.

"Jerome.. I'm.. I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, burying his face in my shoulder and throwing both arms around my waist.

"It's ok, Mitch. It wasn't your fault." I whispered.

"But I said all those awful things to you! I told you I hated you when I.. I loved you." He cried.

"I love you too, biggums. That's what friends do." I smiled at him.

"No, I mean real love." He pulled away. "I love you." He emphasized each word. I was shocked. Did he actually mean that? Or was this just another trick from his accident? Whatever it was.. it was now or never.

"I love you too." I pulled him close and kissed him. It was a simple kiss, but there were years of passion behind it that made it as amazing as it was.

A/N: sorry these chapters are so short! I haven't gotten a hang of writing the longer fics yet. Hope you enjoyed regardless! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you all for all the awesome comments!

Mitch P.O.V:

The daylight was creeping up on us silently. There were small patches of light, but not enough to illuminate the dark forest.

"We should head out." I suggested to Jerome. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him, then began to lead the way. We hadn't gotten that far when I stopped him. The ground had holes in it, small and round. Skeleton tracks. Fresh ones. I let go of Jerome's hand and swiftly armed myself with my bow and arrow.

"Climb up into that tree." I pointed up.

"But Mitch-" he began to protest.

"Now." I ordered. He nodded and climbed the tree. I listened hard to my surroundings, creeping around trees stealthily and keeping my bow loaded.

The first arrow flew by and caught me off guard. I just barely dodged it and spun around to face the skeleton. I pointed my arrow and shot. The clacking sound of bones signified damage. I dodged and shot arrows at it. I landed the final blow just after it shot it's last arrow. I was busy aiming that I couldn't dodge this one. It stuck into my leg, and I cried out in pain.

"Mitch!" Jerome jumped from the tree and rushed to my side.

"I- I'm fine. But it'll be hard to get back now." I groaned in pain. Jerome pulled my arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist. I fought tears of pain as I limped weakly by his side. Then the rain began. Cold and hard, stinging my skin.

We walked for a long time before we came to a river. It churned angrily with the downpour of rain, forbidding anyone to cross it. I looked up to Jerome, disappointed. We were never going to find a way over. He looked back down at me, then smiled as an idea came to him.

"Mitch, I need you to bite down on this." He said, tearing a strip of cloth from his suit and handing it to me.

"Why?" I asked, taking the cloth.

"Because the only way we're crossing this river is going to hurt." He waited as I obediently clasped the cloth in my teeth.

I screamed in pain and ground my teeth against the cloth as Jerome picked me up and pulled me onto his back.

"Hang on tight, Mitch!" He called back to me. I hugged his waist in a death grip as he leapt into the air and grabbed a sturdy branch and swung across the raging waters below. When we landed, I tried to take a step but collapsed in pain. I looked at my leg, which was now dripping blood. The arrow was now far enough in my leg that it rubbed against the bone with each step.

"Jerome, you have to keep going without me." I decided. "I can't walk anymore, and I'll only worsen your chances of survival if you have to protect both of us."

"I can carry you." He insisted.

"No, you can't. You need your hands free to use this." I chucked my dagger in front of him on the ground. I had lost my bow and arrows some time ago. "Now go." I ordered.

"I can't just leave you here!" He protested.

"You have to. Do it for me. I just want to know that at least one of us came out of this." I lay on my back, hugging myself. The rain made my tears invisible against my skin. Jerome bent down and kissed me. It was a perfect replica of the one we shared in the cave.

"I'll never forget you, Mitch. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I turned my head as I watched Jerome take off into the misty forest. Then I turned my face back to the thundering sky. I began to feel numb with the cold. But that didn't matter as my mind drifted off somewhere else, away from this place, where I was safe, warm. In Jerome's arms.

A/N: this isn't the end yet! I still have at least 1 or 2 chapters left in me! Hope you enjoyed!  
ShipFicsRus 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
I couldn't just leave the story as it is, so here's another chapter!

Jerome P.O.V:

I ran as quickly as my legs were willing to take me through the forest. I needed to get back as soon as possible and get help.

I ran for quite a while before I finally smelled a familiar trail. It was the one we had taken from the camp! I sprinted along the trail. Just ahead were the tents. I barreled into the camp.

"Help!" I yelled to anyone who was here.

"Jerome?!" Preston emerged from his tent.

"I..need.. help... Mitch... arrow..." I gasped for air as I felt the fatigue from my adrenaline-fueled run set in.

"Where is Mitch?" He asked.

"In.. the forest." I panted, pointing back where I came from. I finally caught my breath.

"A skeleton shot Mitch in the leg and he can't walk. He told me to leave him.. but I can't! We need to help him!" I ran a hand through my damp fur nervously.

"Of course! Adam, Ty, everyone! Come here!" He called to the camp. One by one, the rest of the group appeared.

"Mitch is still in the forest with an injured leg. We need to go help him." Preston explained.

"Ty, get some medical supplies. The rest of you, go get weapons. " Preston ordered.

"Don't worry. It's going to be ok." He comforted me.

"But what if it's not? He gave me his only weapon. He's out there, alone and defenseless in a dark forest!" I cried. "I shouldn't have left him alone." I moaned.

"You probably increased his chances of survival by finding us. If you had just stayed out there, who knows what could have happened?" He was right.

Finally, after a long, agonizing moment of waiting, the group headed out in search of Mitch.

Mitch P.O.V:

I couldn't just accept death. I didn't want to lay there to die. I got onto my knees and crawled slowly. Tears burned my vision as the pain ripped through my leg. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over me, but I stayed up. I had to go. I had to find Jerome. There were mobs all throughout the forest, but they either didn't take notice of me, or just didn't attack, because they paid no mind to me.  
The arrow in my leg nudged the bone, and an overwhelming feeling of pain brought me down in tears. As I lay on the wet, muddy ground, I wept.  
'This is it." I thought. 'It all ends here.' I closed my eyes. I was just drifting to sleep when I heard a faint voice.

"I found you. I..found you." Whispered the voice as a pair of arms picked me up off the ground. Then everything fell black.

Jerome P.O.V:

I ran with the group for just over an hour until we found the clearing where I left Mitch.

"Everyone split up." Adam said. "Meet back here in 30 minutes." We all went off on our own. I was the only one who noticed the dragging pattern in the mud. I began to follow it. Then I heard a sound. It was a low moan, then quiet crying and finally a muted thud. I crept around a bush, and there was Mitch, laying in the mud.  
His breathing was so shallow that at first I thought he was dead, but I soon saw the slow rise and fall of his body.

"I found you." I whispered. "I.. found you." I bent and picked the muddy human of the ground. He was unresponsive, still breathing, but he didn't look like he felt any pain from his leg. It must be really bad..

Slowly, I turned around and began to walk back to where we were supposed to meet to wait for the group. My tears flowed free as I thought about how much longer Mitch could last. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him.

Losing him would just.. kill me.

A/N: Here's another chapter for ya! There'll be another chapter tomorrow, and then probably a wrap-up chapter the same day or the next.  
ShipFicsRus 


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome P.O.V:

I sat there with Mitch for too long before the group began to return. With each member's return, there was a gasp. I hugged Mitch close to me and rocked back and forth, still crying. After everyone came back, I picked up Mitch and we began the journey back to camp.

When we were back at camp, I laid Mitch out on his sleeping bag. We were going to pack up and head back to town to get Mitch to a hospital. His breathing was raspy.

"Why don't you stay with Mitch while we pack up?" Ty suggested softly. I nodded and lay next to him.

"Why did you come after me?" I whispered, crying silently.

Soon after, the camp was packed, and we sped towards the town. We got there in record time, and burst into the emergency room of the hospital, with me carrying Mitch.

"Someone help us! He's almost dead!" I shouted. The doctors rushed and whirled around us, and I fell forward as Mitch was taken from me. I scrambled to get up and ran after the nurses that had Mitch. I was blocked by a doctor at the entrance to the operating room.

"I can't let you in there." He insisted. "You'll just have to wait like the rest of them." He pointed to a small group of people. Their expressions varied from nervous to sad to lost.

"I need to be there now! I'm the reason he's in there!" I stamped angrily.

"I don't care who you are, you can't go in there." He stood firm. I stomped towards the waiting room, seething. How dare he stop me from being there for Mitch! I sat down beside a little kid. He looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"My...friend is in there. And I'm the reason.." I whispered.

"Oh.." He breathed. "My mother's here." He looked down. "She wouldn't wake up, but the doctor said she was only sleeping. I hope she's going to wake up soon." He sighed.

"I hope so too." I murmured sadly. Poor kid...

I waited for over 3 hours while they were working on Mitch. Those 3 hours crawled by agonizingly slowly. I couldn't read any of the broken books. My mind always went back to the operating room. I sat, thought, cried. I thought about the two kisses we shared. Only two. I cried when I thought about the worst that could happen. The other people waiting tried to console me, to no avail. I couldn't believe that they, the ones that themselves had people to wait for, were trying to help me while I selfishly dwelled in silence. These people came and went.

I looked up as a doctor cleared his throat at the door. I stood.

"We did all we could, but he's still asleep." He said solemnly. He motioned me forward. I was led to a room which I quickly realized was the same room that Mitch was in just a week ago. My eyes finally rested on Mitch. The pale, limp body rested easily against the bed. A steady beep filled the silence as I crossed the room.

"I'll give you a moment alone." The doctor whispered. I nodded and turned back to Mitch. I half-sat awkwardly on his bed and gently took one of his cold hands in mine.

"You stupid, stupid human. You went after me, and this is what you get in return?" I muttered, tears falling onto his hand. I stared at them for a moment, then closed my eyes, hearing the beeping of the monitor fill my ears.

"It was worth it." A dry voice croaked. My eyes flew open. Mitch looked at me with heavy lidded eyes. His mouth stretched into a strained smile.

"Mitch!" I gasped, tears flowing freely.

"How are you feeling?" He asked hoarsely.

"How am I feeling? What about you?" I was shocked. Even though he was near death, he still asked me how I was feeling?

"It hurts, Jerome. A lot. But this pain is still worth knowing that you're alive." His eyes closed, but the smile stayed on his lips.

"I was never worth it. If I knew that you would be the one coming for me, I never would have ran." I bit my lip.

"It was only your instincts, Jerome." He tried to reason.

"You know what else is instinct?" I smiled lightly.

"What?" He asked. I answered by leaning in and placing my lips gently against his. He smiled into the kiss and returned it eagerly. I felt him break away from the kiss. I pulled back as I watched him rest back against the bed. His eyes closed again, and the smile left his mouth.

"Mitch?" I gulped. "Mitch?!" I choked after a moment of silence. "Mitch, wake up!" I pleaded. The heart monitor still beeped, but more rapidly. I got up and ran to the door. I flung it open to find the doctor already there. He walked past me grimly and began to inject something into the blood transfusion connected to his arm.

"He lost a lot of blood, almost a fatal amount. If you had been any later, we might not have been able to save him." The doctor explained. "Luckily, we were able to give him these transfusions. His heart's just having a hard time coming back to full strength. These episodes will happen now and again when a rather large amount of blood is sent through a weak ventricle. No need to worry, as long as he's in our care. He should be alright in about a week, give or take a few weeks." I nodded.

"Thanks." I watched as the monitor calmed down.

"We're giving him small doses of special steroids every few hours or so to help strengthen his heart. Of course, you might want to call his family, friends, and girlfriend, if he has one, and let them know what's happening." I winced as he said girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not sure where we stand, but I think I'm his...boyfriend." I looked at Mitch.

"Oh, well... His friends and family then." He muttered. As he left, I heard him say faintly, "gay.." as he walked away, shaking his head.

I stayed in the hospital for long periods of time, leaving only when the scheduled visiting hours were over. Each day, he would awaken, and we would talk for a while. These conversations were always ended by one of his episodes, always after a kiss.

On the final day of his stay in the hospital, I kissed him good night, and he stayed awake, and a feeling of warmth spread through me as quickly as fire.

When I got to the hospital, Mitch wasn't there.

"He checked out about an hour ago." The nurse told me.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I don't." She replied.

"Thanks anyway." I mumbled as I turned and walked out of the door. I went home, and when I walked in, I was greeted by darkness.

'That's weird. I left the light on..' I thought. I walked to my bedroom, and when I turned on the light, I saw him. Mitch was sleeping soundly on my bed. I smiled in relief and lay down next to him gently, trying not to wake him. I planted a kiss on his forehead and lay back. Mitch's arm pulled me close, even though he appeared to be asleep. I smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I closed my eyes. I could use some sleep myself. I drifted off to sleep.

Mitch P.O.V:

When I woke up, my arms were around Jerome, who was asleep, and I was in his bed. I slipped away carefully. I was going to surprise him. I went into his kitchen and brought out the ingredients I had bought before coming here from the hospital. I was going to bake him a cake in the shape of a fish. Raw fish. He'd love it. I mixed the ingredients quickly with care. While it was baking, I mixed the frosting. It was a grey-blue color, the color of fish. The timer rang and I quickly quieted the noisy object before turning off the oven and pulling out the cake. It smelled amazing. I set it in the freezer to cool faster. The time ticked by slowly until the cake was cool enough to frost. I kept thinking that Jerome was waking up, but it was always my imagination. I brought the cake out of the freezer and put it on the counter and began to frost it. I then I put on the finishing touch. It was an exact replica of a Betty, or a diamond axe, that I made myself with candle wax. I pushed it into the center of the cake and then waited for Jerome to wake up. When he did, hours later, I rushed to light the candle and dim the lights. As he walked towards the kitchen, I put the cake in direct view from the entrance of the kitchen and hid in the bathroom opposite of the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and I quietly tip-toed up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and turned him around.

"Happy birthday." I whispered, kissing him.

Jerome P.O.V:

When I woke up, I smelled cake. I got up and headed to the kitchen. The lights were dim. As I entered the kitchen, a pair of arms wrapped around me and turned me.

"Happy birthday." Whispered Mitch, kissing me. I stood dumbfounded. I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday! I grinned into the kiss.

"At least you remembered. I forgot." I laughed.

"Well, at least I'm here." He smiled.

"I'd like to request one present." I looked into his eyes.

"What would you like?" He asked me, returning my gaze.

"I'd like to make you mine." I bit my lip, not sure if he knew what I'd meant by 'make you mine'. In reply, Mitch took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

"Wish granted." He whispered, pulling me onto the bed on top of him and kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mitch. More that you know." I replied.

That night was the best I'd had in my life, and I can guarantee that there will be plenty more like it in the future. But none that was as passionate and meaningful as that night's.

The End

A/N: I should really write an M rated fic to balance out the fluffiness of my recent fics. Maybe two. Or would just one with something a bit kinky even things out? Let me know what you want to see in an M rated fic from me.  
I need ideas!

ShipFicsRus 


	7. A message from ShipFicsRus

Well, let me just start on thanking you guys for all the support you've been giving me! As I was uploading the last chapter of "Forced Together", I noticed that the view count was heading towards 600! I never really expected it to get that high, honestly. And the reviews I've been getting for it, along with my other fics, have been so great and have really been keeping me going.

Can I just give a little shoutout to Cenobia100? I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but this amazing author has been by my side this entire time, giving me support, and all-together, just being a great person. I never expected my favorite fic author to do that. If you haven't checked out their stories, please do. They're amazing!

On top of all this, I'd like to ask you guys for some ideas. I want to know what you want to read. I'm open to any ideas, even really kinky ones for an M rated fic that I need to write. I know I just read one by minecraftmaniacbunny that was on quite the... erm... kinky side. Tentacles ARE weird. I'll just say that.

When I started writing fics, I promised myself that I wouldn't become one of those authors that knows that they have fans. I wanted to write just to write, whether people saw it or not. But here I am, writing to people I'm still not even sure are reading this. But whoever is, thank you for your support! It means a lot.

I think that's all. Remember. Ideas are needed.

ShipFicsRus 


End file.
